


Падение во тьму

by Serenielle



Category: Assorti
Genre: Assorti - personification of branded sweets, M/M, Maybe Main Character Death, Mystic
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-10
Updated: 2016-03-10
Packaged: 2018-05-25 21:52:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6211462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serenielle/pseuds/Serenielle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Остерегайтесь заброшенных поместий. У них могут быть свои жуткие секреты.<br/>Примечание/Предупреждение: АУ от Классик!АУ.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Падение во тьму

Поезд несся вперед, иногда постукивая колесами на стыках путей. За окном проносились пасторальные виды — большой луг с озерцом, далекий темный лес, золотящееся пшеничное поле. Солнце уже коснулось краем линии горизонта, когда поезд наконец начал тормозить в предместьях какого-то небольшого городка.  
— Раф, наша станция! — Тик Так заглянул в купе.  
— Хорошо, — Рафаэлло перекинул через плечо ремень сумки. Тик Так свои вещи вынес заранее в тамбур, чтобы потом не создавать в узком проходе толпу.  
Поезд, дернувшись пару раз, остановился. Рафаэлло вышел в тамбур и затем вслед за другом окунулся в тихую атмосферу провинциального города. Вокзал, видимо, являлся центром его жизни — тут было довольно много народу. Рафаэлло протолкался сквозь толпу, ориентируясь на белокурую шевелюру Тик Така. Тот помахал ему, стоя возле старенького «Фиата» в компании женщины — скорее всего, матери.  
— Мама, познакомься, мой друг и одногруппник, Рафаэлло, — Тик Так улыбался во весь рот. — Раф, это моя мама, синьора Модика.  
— Здравствуйте, — Рафаэлло улыбнулся, женщина ответила ему тем же.  
— Добро пожаловать в наш город! — звонким голосом произнесла она, укладывая сумки Тик Така в багажник. — Надеюсь, вы хорошо проведете здесь каникулы. Правда, у нас тут не особо с молодежными развлечениями, но…  
— О, не беспокойтесь, — заверил ее Рафаэлло, — мне здесь уже нравится. Очень уютно и спокойно.  
— Иногда даже слишком! — синьора Модика наконец закрыла багажник. — Рафаэлло, садись на заднее сиденье, придется тебе сумку поставить рядом. Мы по пути остановимся возле продуктового магазина, а потом уже поедем домой, вам ведь надо отдохнуть с дороги и поужинать. А завтра Тик сможет отвести тебя на экскурсию, у нас тут есть несколько интересных мест.  
— Не сомневаюсь, — учтиво откликнулся Рафаэлло. Он уселся на заднем сиденье, положив сумку рядом. Тик Так сел рядом с матерью впереди. Рафаэлло мысленно улыбнулся, слушая, как он устало отвечает на ее вопросы о самочувствии.  
Ну, если учесть общую болезненность Тик Така и то, что он по полгода проводил в больнице, вопросы эти лишними определенно не были. Как Тик Так умудрялся учиться, да еще и не на самые плохие оценки, для Рафаэлло оставалось загадкой.  
Машина тронулась с места и выехала с привокзальной площади на широкую улицу, бывшую, судя по всему, центральной. Однако народу на ней было уже намного меньше, чем у вокзала. А когда они свернули с нее, Рафаэлло в полной мере осознал, что он прибыл в отдаленное место, совсем не похожее на большой город.  
Но он не мог сказать, что ему это не нравилось. Рафаэлло с удовольствием разглядывал тихие улочки, аккуратные беленые дома, красивые живые изгороди. Вокруг все было пропитано покоем — что может быть лучше после напряженного года обучения?  
…Вся дорога, включая посещение магазина, заняла примерно полчаса. Машина остановилась около небольшого дома, такого же аккуратного и беленького, как и остальные. Однако его можно было отличить по цветущим возле калитки розам.  
— Приехали.  
Синьора Модика попросила Рафаэлло открыть гараж. Как только машина оказалась внутри, они закрыли въезд и вдвоем перенесли вещи в дом. Тик Так рвался помогать, но ему доверили только легкий пакет с продуктами.  
— Хорошо, — синьора Модика провела Рафаэлло в мансарду. — Здесь гостевая комната, есть ванная и санузел. Напротив у нас общая комната, там книги стоят, можешь брать почитать в любое время. Располагайся, ужин через час.  
Она улыбнулась и вышла, притворив дверь. Рафаэлло осмотрел комнату. Очень уютно — большое окно напротив двери, двуспальная кровать, застеленная узорчатым покрывалом, резные деревянные шкаф и комод. Комната дышала тишиной и домашним теплом, и поэтому Рафаэлло она сразу же понравилась.  
Он вытащил из сумки сменную одежду, полотенце, зубную щетку и скрылся за дверью ванной.  
  
***  
  
Вечер прошел в идиллической обстановке — ужинали они втроем, за едой синьора Модика расспрашивала Рафаэлло об учебе и дальнейших планах на будущее. Конечно, она не могла не задать вопрос о здоровье своего сына. Рафаэлло заверил ее, что все в порядке.  
Сон на новом месте оказался необычайно крепким — Рафаэлло даже не услышал крики многочисленных окрестных петухов. Спустившись вниз после утреннего душа, он обнаружил в маленькой столовой Тик Така.  
— Мама уже ушла на работу, приготовила тебе завтрак, — он подвинул к Рафаэлло тарелку с яичницей.  
— А ты?  
— У меня же диета, — вздохнул Тик Так. — Ешь, и я тебе город покажу!  
Рафаэлло улыбнулся, принимаясь за трапезу.  
  
***  
  
Городок оказался действительно интересным. И не таким уж маленьким, как показалось на первый взгляд, — помимо собственного музея и крохотного кинотеатра, здесь был даже клуб. Однако больше всего Рафаэлло заинтересовало не это.  
Его внимание привлек старый заброшенный дом, стоявший за городской чертой. До него было не так уж далеко идти, да и тропинка была вполне приличная. Однако когда Рафаэлло остановился напротив нее, Тик Так потянул его за рукав.  
— О, туда лучше не ходить.  
— А в чем дело? Местный дом с привидениями? — Рафаэлло почувствовал прилив любопытства. Тик Так хмыкнул.  
— Что-то вроде того. Это когда-то было крупное поместье какого-то богатого рода. Наш город вырос из маленькой деревеньки в его окрестностях. А потом вроде как все представители этого рода очень быстро умерли один за другим, давно, еще в девятнадцатом веке.  
— Ого, да тут целая легенда! — любопытство Рафаэлло росло. — Рассказывай.  
— Ну зачем тебе выслушивать эти сказки?  
— Мне нравятся всякие легенды! Ну же, Тик, мне интересно.  
— Ну ладно, — Тик Так вздохнул. — Ну, у нас тут ходят слухи, что якобы в этом доме живет какая-то нечисть. Знаешь, я в детстве туда залазил. Атмосфера и правда пугающая. Скрипы, шумы, шорохи… словно там кто-то есть. Очень неуютно. Нам потом влетело за эту вылазку, детей гоняют от дома как от огня, и никто из взрослых туда не ходит.  
— А как же тропинка? Не заросла вроде бы.  
— Она не зарастает, — Тик Так пожал плечами. — Ну, точнее, я слегка соврал, когда сказал, что там совсем никто не бывает. Любопытные есть, да и чиновники с проверками приезжают. Но такое случается редко, явно недостаточно, чтобы тропинка сохранилась протоптанной.  
— Чиновники? А зачем они интересуются старым домом?  
— Тут одно время был музей, недолго, лет десять. Потом его закрыли. Снести дом хотят уже давно, вот и ездят. Да только никак не удается.  
Тик Так, закончив рассказ, улыбнулся. Рафаэлло окинул строение взглядом. На фоне летнего безоблачного неба оно вовсе не выглядело страшным. Обычный старый полуразрушенный дом.  
— Пойдем домой, как раз успеем к обеду, — Тик Так потянул его за собой. Рафаэлло, напоследок еще раз посмотрев на дом, направился за ним.  
  
***  
  
Вечером Рафаэлло аккуратно попытался расспросить синьору Модику о заброшенном поместье. Она повторила практически слово в слово то, что говорил Тик Так.  
— Да, говорят и про привидений. Была я в том доме, в детстве там, наверное, каждый из наших побывал. Есть в нем что-то такое… странное. Пугающее.  
Рафаэлло задумался. Что-то в рассказах его зацепило. Завтра определенно стоило осмотреть дом.  
  
***  
  
Невольно Рафаэлло выбрал удачное время для прогулки — Тик Так отправился на обследование в местную больницу, синьора Модика, как обычно, ушла на работу. Взяв с собой фотоаппарат, телефон и легкий перекус, Рафаэлло направился к дому.  
Тропинка нырнула в низину, потом поднялась по склону, виляя между кустов дикой сирени. Рафаэлло с интересом обозревал окрестности. Путь пролегал в густой тени деревьев — видимо, когда-то эта тропинка была центральной аллеей. За высокими кленами никто не ухаживал, они сильно разрослись, утратили форму, а кое-где начали сохнуть.  
Тропинка вывела Рафаэлло к парадному входу. Когда-то элегантная дверь рассохлась от старости, почти превратившись в труху. Отделка колонн облупилась, а от стоявших по бокам от входа статуй остались одни постаменты.  
Рафаэлло осторожно прикоснулся к двери. Она натужно заскрипела и чуть не рухнула на землю. Рафаэлло едва успел отскочить. Присмотревшись, он понял, что та висит на одной полуржавой петле.  
В огромном холле было полно земли и прелых листьев. Сквозь старые рамы и выбитые окна дул ветерок. Огромный камин, который когда-то согревал холл, наполовину осыпался и разрушился.  
Рафаэлло с любопытством осматривал дом. Пока что никакой гнетущей атмосферы он не ощущал. Быть может, это из-за того, что стоял погожий летний день?  
Или из-за того, что все эти сказки — ерунда?  
Рафаэлло, хмыкнув, подошел к лестнице, что вела на верхние этажи. Он поставил ногу на ступеньку с опаской — вдруг дерево проломится? Однако лестница оказалась крепкой и выдержала его вес. Лишь негромкий скрип нарушил стоящую вокруг тишину.  
Легкий страх неожиданно кольнул где-то внутри. Рафаэлло замер, глядя вверх. Но было слышно только слабый шелест ветра. Он мотнул головой и решительно направился вверх по скрипящим ступеням.  
Лестница оказалась крепкой, дерево не успело прогнить. Рафаэлло оказался в длинном коридоре, куда выходило пять дверей — когда-то роскошных, а теперь покореженных и растрескавшихся.  
Осторожно обойдя первую дверь, Рафаэлло оказался в комнате. Видимо, когда-то это была спальня — справа от двери располагался остов кровати. Постельное белье истлело от времени и осыпалось трухой на пол. Балконная дверь отсутствовала. Подойдя поближе, Рафаэлло обнаружил, что и перил тоже нет. Он осторожно прикоснулся кончиками пальцев к каминной полке, внимательно осмотрел резную деревянную раму от зеркала. Ему было легко представить это поместье в лучшие времена, оно ведь неплохо сохранилось. Полы в холле наверняка блестели от мастики, воздушные шторы в спальне колыхались от порывов ветра. И огонь весело горел в огромных каминах, отбрасывая блики на лакированную деревянную отделку.  
А теперь здесь только пыль, тишина и запустение.  
И странные шорохи, тревожившие слух.  
Рафаэлло обернулся — ему показалось, что откуда-то с первого этажа доносился стук. Но стоило прислушаться, как звуки смолкли, и снова не было слышно ничего, кроме его дыхания.  
Рафаэлло потер лоб рукой. Не надо было выслушивать городские байки, мерещилась теперь всякая чепуха.  
Достав фотоаппарат, он сфотографировал спальню с порога. Звук цифрового затвора прозвучал неожиданно громко, как выстрел. Рафаэлло дернулся — так непривычен был щелчок среди этой мертвой тишины.  
Выйдя из спальни, он зашел в следующую комнату. Здесь было полутемно — тяжелые шторы еще не успели истлеть полностью. Они висели на покосившемся карнизе и создавали приятную прохладу и полумрак. В луче солнечного света, пробившемся через крохотную щель между занавесями, кружилась пыль.  
Комната была обставлена иначе, чем первая, — здесь преобладали светлые тона. Только шторы были темными — видимо, хозяин этой спальни не любил обилие света.  
Рафаэлло снова услышал шорох. Он резко обернулся, но, прислушавшись, по-прежнему не уловил ничего. Странные звуки начинали утомлять. А в комнате было довольно темно, и это заставляло держаться в напряжении.  
— Это все полная ерунда, — громко произнес Рафаэлло, обращаясь к себе. Но стоило ему замолчать, как стены дома словно подхватили его голос, засмеялись и зашептались. Это невнятное эхо пугало Рафаэлло.  
Но через несколько мгновений все снова стихло. Только деревья все так же шумели за окном.  
Рафаэлло нахмурился и снова замотал головой — нет, ну какой бред ему чудится!  
Оставив сумку на каминной полке, он начал обходить комнату. В ней когда-то был очень богатый интерьер. Даже сейчас, в полуразрушенном состоянии, деревянная мебель сохранила элегантность и плавность линий. Изящные канделябры на стенах кое-где не утратили еще позолоту. Куски тканевых обоев свисали до пола, но можно было догадаться, насколько эта спальня была роскошна.  
Закончив рассматривать изразцы на камине, Рафаэлло вздохнул и поднялся на ноги. Его внимание привлекло огромное, в человеческий рост высотой, зеркало. Оно казалось каким-то… неподходящим окружающей обстановке. Вглядевшись повнимательнее, Рафаэлло понял почему.  
Зеркало было слишком новым.  
Его поверхность была вся в пыли. Однако драгоценная отделка, изящная резьба, даже лак, покрывающий дерево, — все это сохранилось очень четко. Так, словно его принесли сюда совсем недавно.  
Рафаэлло как завороженный смотрел на зеркало, казавшееся слишком чужим здесь, в этой обстановке смерти и пустоты. Страх шевельнулся внутри, однако он задавил это чувство и подошел поближе.  
Пыль лежала на зеркальной поверхности толстым слоем, и Рафаэлло поискал глазами что-нибудь, что можно было бы использовать в качестве тряпки. На глаза попалось нечто, что, вероятно, было когда-то полотенцем для лица. Ткань оказалась достаточно крепкой, чтобы не рассыпаться трухой в руках, и Рафаэлло принялся стирать пыль с зеркала.  
Когда ему удалось расчистить небольшую площадь, Рафаэлло удивился, как четко зеркало отражает окружающую обстановку. Прежние зеркала, виденные им в доме, потускнели от старости, но это… Его новизна поражала воображение. И заставляла тонкие иглы страха впиваться в грудь, холодя кончики пальцев.  
Рафаэлло провел рукой по поверхности зеркала. Ладонь соскользнула, прошлась по месту стыка рамы и стекла. Резкая боль полоснула по пальцам, и Рафаэлло вскрикнул, отнимая руку от зеркала. На стекле остался широкий кровавый след, ладонь оказалась рассечена наискосок до самого мизинца. Как оказалось, под рамой пряталось короткое, но, несомненно, очень острое лезвие.  
Рафаэлло закусил губу, глядя, как яркие алые капли падают с его руки на пол. Зеркало оставалось все таким же неподвижным и холодным, но через мгновение по его поверхности прошла отчетливая рябь, как по водной глади.  
Рафаэлло отступил на шаг. Ему показалось, что тени, обитающие в углах этой мертвой комнаты, сгустились, подступили ближе, затягивая внутрь. Шторы колыхнулись под порывом ветра с едва слышным шелестом. Схватив с каминной полки сумку, Рафаэлло быстрым шагом покинул помещение. Он не решался бежать, но не хотел ни минуты оставаться в проклятом доме. Ну почему он так проникся историями Тик Така и сунулся в это жуткое место!  
Лестница заскрипела под ногами, и Рафаэлло почудился в этом скрипе чей-то тихий смех. Как будто этот дом долгое время находился в спячке, а сейчас ожил — и присматривается к жертве, которая сама забрела в ловушку.  
Рафаэлло буквально отшвырнул от себя входную дверь, выходя на улицу. На свежем воздухе, не пропитанном запахами пыли, земли и пустоты, стало полегче. А когда он отошел от дома на приличное расстояние, от страха не осталось и следа. Рафаэлло даже засмеялся: испугался каких-то шорохов как мальчишка! Наверное, ветер играл в провалившейся кровле, да какие-нибудь мыши бегали под полом. И каждый ребенок знает, что, если долго смотреть в одну точку, изображение поплывет. А он напридумывал себе с три короба. Подумаешь, городские легенды! У какого старого поместья нет своих страшных историй?  
Рафаэлло аккуратно промокнул кровоточащую руку найденной в сумке салфеткой и направился к дому. Он решил не говорить никому про свою прогулку — не хотелось понапрасну волновать людей.  
  
***  
  
За ужином Тик Так поинтересовался, почему у него забинтована рука. Рафаэлло соврал что-то про неудачно взятый нож. Судя по скептическому взгляду, ему не поверили, но допрашивать не стали.  
После ужина Рафаэлло обосновался с книгой в маленькой гостиной. Солнце опустилось за линию горизонта, и он зажег старомодный светильник в виде керосиновой лампы. Рафаэлло он нравился, как и общий дух старины, царящий в доме Тик Така. Он с упоением погрузился в чтение, не обращая внимания на посторонние шорохи.  
Пока не ощутил легкое прикосновение к шее.  
Рафаэлло стремительно обернулся. Естественно, никого, кроме него, в помещении не было, но край шторы, который мог бы колыхнуться от ветра, находился слишком далеко. А прикосновение было реальным, несмотря на свою мимолетность.  
Рафаэлло приложил руку к шее. Кожа слегка нагрелась, под пальцами быстро колотился пульс. Что же с ним творится?  
Он прокашлялся и снова уткнулся в книгу. Но больше ничего не происходило, и это приглушило его настороженность.  
До тех пор, пока не пришло время идти спать.  
  
***  
  
Рафаэлло проснулся разбитым. Полночи его мучил длинный и мутный сон, в голове до сих пор стоял туман. В этом сне Рафаэлло падал куда-то в черную и непроницаемую тьму. Она была живой и шептала ему что-то невнятное, тихо смеялась и звала — куда-то далеко.  
Рафаэлло барахтался в этой темноте, густой, как болотная жижа. И усталость совсем не исчезла со сном. Неудивительно было, что к завтраку он спустился помятым и с мешками под глазами.  
— Плохо выглядишь, — Тик Так, как обычно, пил свой противоаллергенный чай. — Не выспался?  
— Да, — Рафаэлло налил себе кофе.  
— Кошмар?  
— Нет, это не похоже на кошмар. Во всяком случае, я не проснулся от собственного крика. Просто плохой сон.  
Тик Так встревоженно посмотрел на него, но промолчал. После завтрака он, как обычно, ушел в больницу на очередные процедуры, а Рафаэлло поймал себя на том, что не знает, что делать. На каникулах он планировал отдохнуть и ничем не заниматься, считая, что найдет себе развлечение. Быть может, стоило посетить местный музей? Тик Так говорил, вроде бы там интересно.  
А заодно можно будет разузнать что-нибудь о старом доме. Рафаэлло вздрогнул при мысли о нем, но решительно задавил ростки страха и направился собираться на прогулку.  
В музее действительно оказалось довольно интересно. Посетителей там было не так уж много, Рафаэлло вообще повезло — экскурсовод ходил с ним индивидуально. Это был очень удобный момент, чтобы расспросить о тайне поместья.  
— А, так вы о старом доме Ферреро? — экскурсовод хмыкнул. — Про него тут много легенд ходит. Я сам в том доме не бывал ни разу, но слышал многое. А говорят разное — то привидение там живет, то полтергейст, то еще нечисть какая. Где правда, где вымысел — неясно, но загадка в том поместье есть.  
— А какие-нибудь достоверные сведения о нем есть? — поинтересовался Рафаэлло.  
— Ну, я могу сказать немного. Ферреро — богатый дворянский род. В девятнадцатом веке они были очень влиятельны, эта земля была их родиной. А потом начались внезапные смерти, все члены семьи умерли при загадочных обстоятельствах в собственных постелях. Произошло это все в течение полугода. В архивных документах говорится, что смерть последнего члена этой семьи так напугала слуг, что те покинули поместье в одночасье. С тех пор дом заброшен. В нем когда-то пытались сделать музей рода Ферреро, но что-то пошло не так, и этот проект закрыли. И теперь поместье разваливается и служит пугалом для детей.  
Рафаэлло задумчиво посмотрел в окно. Рассказ задел какие-то струны в груди. Стало любопытно, и очень захотелось снова посетить этот дом.  
Рафаэлло даже удивился силе этого желания. После того, что он пережил там вчера, его должна была пугать сама мысль о посещении поместья!  
Словно подчиняясь его возмущению, порыв немедленно пойти в старый дом угас. Рафаэлло улыбнулся экскурсоводу и продолжил ходить по музею, рассматривая экспонаты.  
Но что-то внутри так и не отпускало его.  
  
***  
  
Рафаэлло гулял в городе до самого вечера — просто бродил по улицам, фотографируя окрестности, дома, раскинувшийся за околицей луг. Было тепло, тихо и спокойно, и пока солнце ярко светило с неба, страх казался чем-то мифическим и невероятным.  
Как только солнце стало опускаться за горизонт, Рафаэлло отправился домой. На память он никогда не жаловался и решил сократить путь. Но, видимо, извилистые улочки сыграли с ним нехорошую шутку, потому что вышел он не к калитке дома, а к тропинке, ведущей к поместью.  
Рафаэлло закусил губу, глядя вдаль, на темнеющий в надвигающихся сумерках дом. Внутри что-то дернуло, как будто он был привязан за нитку, и тот конец тянули изо всех сил. Рафаэлло поднял ногу, сделал шаг, другой, третий…  
Дом приближался — тихий, пустой, мертвый. Шум ветра в кронах деревьев стих, и звуковой вакуум давил на уши. Рафаэлло сглотнул, но противиться притяжению не смог. Что-то неумолимо тянуло его туда, внутрь — в комнату с окровавленным зеркалом.  
Ступеньки снова заскрипели под ногами. Рафаэлло ухватился вспотевшей от волнения рукой за перила, но продолжал упорно подниматься наверх. Наконец он подошел вплотную к зеркалу и проморгался.  
И замер от шока.  
Зеркало было абсолютно чистым. Пыль и кровь пропали без следа, и можно было подумать, что оно принесено сюда не далее чем полчаса назад.  
Рафаэлло не хотел приближаться, но снова шагнул вперед. В зеркале что-то дрогнуло, и на какое-то краткое мгновение перед глазами мелькнуло лицо — лицо мужчины с ярко блеснувшими золотыми глазами.  
Сердце Рафаэлло зашлось от ужаса. Он стремительно обернулся, но никого не увидел — в доме он был один. А зеркало продолжало рябить, и в нем мелькало все то же лицо. Рафаэлло даже запомнил длинные волосы, хитрый прищур глаз и широкую улыбку.  
Это казалось каким-то ожившим кошмаром. Старый заброшенный дом, зеркало, окропленное кровью, странное лицо… Рафаэлло меньше всего хотел быть втянутым в какую-нибудь темную историю. И поэтому он повернулся и уже бегом кинулся домой. Его не заботило то, как он сейчас выглядит — единственным желанием было унести отсюда ноги и никогда больше не появляться.  
Скрип ступенек снова зазвучал смехом, только уже издевательским. Дом словно говорил: «Можешь бежать без оглядки, но ты все равно вернешься сюда…» Рафаэлло зажал уши, лишь бы только этот тихий звук не терзал его измученное сознание!  
Он перевел дух только у цветущего куста роз. Солнце почти зашло, в доме светились золотым окна. Рафаэлло вспомнил то, что видел в зеркале, вздрогнул, но постарался задвинуть эти воспоминания подальше. Он больше никогда, ни за что не пойдет в то жуткое место, и чем меньше будет ассоциаций с ним, тем лучше!  
Встряхнувшись, Рафаэлло направился в дом. Хватит с него мистики и ужастиков.  
  
***  
  
Но, как оказалось, Рафаэлло рано радовался. Дом, судя по всему, обладал собственной волей, потому что не отпускал из своих кошмарных объятий ни днем, ни ночью. Рафаэлло снились ужасные выматывающие сны, полные темноты, странного золотого мерцания и адского жара. Он то оказывался тонущим в черном болоте липкого ужаса, то сходил с ума от пляски яркого пламени. И везде его преследовали золотые глаза — они обещали ему спасение, но каждый раз сталкивали в пропасть.  
Рафаэлло перестал спать, когда понял, что никакие снотворные не помогают. Он осунулся, под глазами залегли болезненные желтые тени. Тик Так и его мать тревожились за него, но Рафаэлло молчал. Он не хотел им говорить сначала — а теперь словно что-то завязало ему язык.  
Ситуация ухудшилась, когда сны стали настоящими кошмарами. Но Рафаэлло никогда не кричал — он просыпался весь в поту, напуганный и с дико бьющимся сердцем, но в полной тишине.  
Эти кошмары стали наступать и днем. Рафаэлло казалось, что каждая тень мерцает золотом, клубится, пытаясь утащить его обратно в темноту. Он стал бояться неосвещенных помещений, только это спасало мало.  
А потом в его сны проник голос. Он звал его в старый дом, к зеркалу. И у Рафаэлло не осталось сил сопротивляться. Все было лучше, чем жизнь в кошмаре.  
И спустя три недели после своего приезда в город он снова отправился в поместье.  
  
***  
  
— Я здесь. Что тебе нужно? — устало произнес Рафаэлло, стоя перед зеркалом. Он отшатнулся, когда его отражение сменилось фигурой того самого мужчины, которого Рафаэлло увидел в первый раз.  
— Увидеть тебя, — произнесло отражение. Рафаэлло от неожиданности моргнул. Он не ожидал, что с ним заговорят.  
— Увидел? Тогда отпусти меня, — Рафаэлло сощурился. Мужчина в зеркале улыбнулся и мягко засмеялся.  
— Прости. Я не хотел так тебя пугать. Просто за столько лет я соскучился по компании, — голос отражения действовал на Рафаэлло успокаивающе. Наверное, потому, что его кошмар обрел материальные черты.  
— Оригинальный способ добиться компании, — в замешательстве произнес Рафаэлло. — Кто ты такой?  
— О, я не представился, — низко засмеялся мужчина. — Прошу простить мне мою бестактность. Ферреро Роше, к твоим услугам.  
— Ферреро? — Рафаэлло навострил уши. — Так ты один из семьи, которая тут жила?  
— Ну да, — Роше хмыкнул. — Ты сейчас находишься в моей комнате. Прости, я не знаю твоего имени.  
Помедлив, Рафаэлло назвал себя. И тут же произнес:  
— Только не пугай меня так, пожалуйста.  
— Прости, я больше не буду, — Роше поднял вверх ладони. Рафаэлло невольно засмотрелся на его руки. — Но мне правда было очень скучно. Может, ты будешь приходить ко мне? Обещаю, я не стану насылать на тебя кошмары.  
— Правда? — уточнил Рафаэлло. Если ему надо просто поразвлекать этого… Роше, лучше он будет рассказывать ему байки о современной жизни, чем трястись от ужаса каждую ночь.  
— Слово Ферреро.  
Спустя секунду промедления Рафаэлло сообщил:  
— Хорошо, но сейчас мне нужно идти. Я приду завтра.  
— Я буду ждать, — тихо произнес Роше. Он как-то по-особенному растянул слова, и Рафаэлло показалось, что он почувствовал дыхание на своем лице.  
Но тут же он развернулся и покинул дом. Чем меньше он будет общаться с этой нечистью, тем лучше.  
Роше сдержал свое слово. Этой ночью Рафаэлло спал крепко и без кошмаров.  
  
***  
  
— И о чем же я должен с тобой разговаривать? — Рафаэлло, чтобы было удобнее, принес из соседней комнаты табурет, оказавшийся достаточно крепким. Усевшись на него, он скрестил руки и посмотрел на Роше.  
— О чем угодно. Меня заточили сюда в 1875 году, и я совсем ничего не знаю об окружающем мире.  
— Почти сто сорок лет… Ничего удивительного. Ну, так с чего мне начать? — Рафаэлло деловито тряхнул волосами. — Произошло много чего.  
— Например, ответь мне на вопрос…  
…Рафаэлло едва успевал говорить. Вопросы сыпались из Роше как из рога изобилия, его интересовало буквально все. Он оказался живым и обаятельным, всегда сверкал улыбкой и любил пошутить. Рафаэлло поневоле улыбался и смягчался. Собеседник ему попался необычный — и очень внимательный.  
Общение с ним доставляло Рафаэлло удовольствие. Роше умел выслушать, мог дать дельный совет или вместе посмеяться над каким-нибудь казусом. И он сдержал свое слово — после того как они договорились, Рафаэлло ни разу не проснулся от кошмаров. Даже наоборот — стоило его сну соскользнуть куда-то в темную сторону, и сознание застилала пелена спокойствия и безмятежности.  
— Ты словно охраняешь меня, — смеялся Рафаэлло. Роше неизменно отвечал ему улыбкой.  
— Если тебе приснится плохой сон, я лишусь интересного собеседника. А мне как-то не хочется доживать свой век, покрываясь пылью от скуки. Лицезреть унылую картину запустения дома — не то, к чему я стремился.  
— У вас, наверное, был красивый дом, — тихо произнес Рафаэлло. Роше кивнул.  
— Да, был когда-то. Род Ферреро был очень богатым. Да, можешь посмотреть в музейном архиве, там наверняка есть информация.  
— Я посмотрю, — Рафаэлло улыбнулся, кладя ладонь на стекло. Роше вдруг приблизился, поднял руку. Рафаэлло вздрогнул, ощутив прикосновение — словно сквозь воду.  
— Я бы очень хотел дотронуться до тебя, — в тишине дома шепот Роше прозвучал как шелест. — Жаль, что я заперт в этом зеркале.  
Рафаэлло покраснел. Закусив губу, он осторожно высвободил руку из слабой хватки пальцев и начал собираться.  
— Извини, мне пора.  
— Постой! — Роше указал на старое трюмо. — Я хочу, чтобы у тебя осталась какая-нибудь вещь на память обо мне. Там в ящике стоит шкатулка. Возьми оттуда то, что тебе понравится.  
Рафаэлло медленно открыл скрипящую дверцу ящика под трюмо. Там, покрытая пылью и паутиной, стояла резная шкатулка из черного дерева. Достав ее, Рафаэлло поднял крышку, заскрежетавшую проржавевшими петлями. Внутри лежало множество дорогих украшений, которые прекрасно сохранились. Рафаэлло перебирал изящные запонки, заколки для шейных платков, тяжелые перстни.  
— Я думал,все ценное отсюда давно вынесли, — задумчиво произнес он.  
— Я не разрешал другим открывать ее, — отметил Роше.  
Рафаэлло бросил на зеркало нечитаемый взгляд, а потом выбрал одно кольцо с некрупным рубином.  
— Мое любимое, — произнес Роше. — Ты придешь еще? — в этот момент он выглядел почти умоляюще. Рафаэлло покачал головой.  
— Не завтра. Мы с другом хотели съездить в соседний город на несколько дней, подождешь?  
— Я подожду.  
Рафаэлло улыбнулся и покинул комнату. Но чувство беспокойства по-прежнему не оставляло его.  
  
***  
  
Синьора Модика критически отнеслась к идее поездки, однако мешать не стала, понимая, что двум парням скучно безвылазно сидеть в доме. Если Тик Так пропадал днями в больнице, Рафаэлло точно делать было нечего. Так что она с тяжелым вздохом проводила своего сына и его друга в путь, наказав быть осторожными.  
В соседнем городе Рафаэлло и Тик Так сняли небольшой номер в недорогой гостинице. Они планировали провести тут недельку и хорошенько нагуляться — этот город был крупнее, так что развлечений для молодежи было хоть отбавляй.  
Но для Рафаэлло все изменилось в первую же ночь.  
Ему на этот раз приснился не кошмар. Он вообще не смог бы сказать, о чем был сон, но четко помнил ощущение томного удовольствия, которое растеклось по телу. Тьма снова окружила Рафаэлло, но она была нестрашной, теплой, живой. Ее прикосновения заставляли кожу покрываться мурашками.  
Поначалу Рафаэлло не придал значения этому сну. Ну мало ли, с кем не бывает. У него ведь давно никого не было — предпоследний год обучения был сопряжен с большими нагрузками, не оставляя времени на личную жизнь. Поневоле могло присниться всякое.  
Однако на следующую ночь все повторилось. И еще, и еще. Рафаэлло не знал, бояться ему или нет, ведь знакомая тьма не становилась кошмаром. Теперь влияние Роше обрело иную форму, раз за разом окуная Рафаэлло в пьяную темноту наслаждения, оставляя его после пробуждения потным, тяжело дышащим и неудовлетворенным.  
И с каждым разом Роше заходил все дальше. Если в самый первый раз он лишь легко скользил по телу Рафаэлло, как будто овевал кожу горячим ветром, то в последующих снах он становился все смелее. Рафаэлло его не видел, но знал, что он здесь, рядом. Это его руки проводили по груди вниз, касались сосков, разводили бедра. Его дыхание щекотало кожу на шее, вызывая дрожь. Его прикосновения были обжигающими, этот жар Рафаэлло ощущал всем телом, и особенно — в самом интимном месте.  
И в утро перед отъездом он проснулся выжатым как лимон, потным, со следами белесых разводов на нижнем белье.  
  
***  
  
— Может, ты уже прекратишь? — Рафаэлло стоял перед зеркалом, сложив руки на груди и недовольно глядя на Роше. Он отправился в поместье сразу же, как только приехал. И теперь горел желанием вытрясти из обитателя зеркала правдивые причины его поведения.  
— А что такое? Я ничего плохого не делаю, — Роше довольно улыбался. — Думаю, даже наоборот…  
Рафаэлло покраснел.  
— Перестань, — попросил он. — Это… это не то, что я хотел бы обсудить. И ты неправ, мне это не нравится.  
— Правда? — удивился Роше. В его глазах вспыхнули огоньки. — А мне в последний раз показалось, что ты был совсем не против…  
— Ну знаешь! Я тебя там даже не видел, — невольно сорвалось с языка Рафаэлло. Он тут же пожалел, что вообще это сказал, потому что Роше хитро ухмыльнулся.  
— А ты бы хотел? — уточнил он. — Пожалуй, моих сил хватит на это.  
— Нет! — Рафаэлло зажмурился и потер ладонями виски. — Ты сбиваешь меня с мысли. Я не хочу, чтобы ты творил со мной это все.  
— Хочешь, — утвердительно произнес Роше. Рафаэлло вздрогнул — потому что мысленно был с ним... согласен?!  
Нет! Ни за что!  
— Кто ты? — Рафаэлло уперся ладонями в раму зеркала. — Я знаю, что ты не человек, я знал это с самого начала, но ты запутал меня. Прошу, ответь, кто ты.  
— Неужели ты сам не знаешь ответ? — Роше приблизился к лицу Рафаэлло. Если бы он не был отражением в зеркале, то можно было бы почувствовать его дыхание на губах. — Ну же, подумай о том, какого рода желания я вызываю в твоем теле.  
Рафаэлло медленно отстранился. Он искал информацию о демонах и нечистой силе еще тогда, когда мучился кошмарами, но не мог сказать точно, кем являлся Роше. Однако теперь мог дать верный ответ.  
— Инкуб.  
Роше кивнул, ухмыляясь. Рафаэлло попятился от зеркала.  
— И это ты убил целую семью! И теперь хочешь убить меня, не так ли?  
— О нет, сейчас мне нужно кое-что другое, — Роше прищурился.  
Рафаэлло поневоле вспомнил свои горячечные сны. Руки дрогнули, сердце заполошно застучало в груди. Он отступил на один шаг, на второй, и наконец выбежал из дома, твердо решив больше никогда не возвращаться туда. Через десять дней они с Тик Таком уедут обратно в общежитие, начнется последний учебный год, и этот жуткий кошмар забудется навсегда!  
  
***  
  
Однако Роше свою жертву отпускать был не намерен. Рафаэлло понял, что все то, что с ним происходило до этого, было легкой разминкой. Теперь же ему не было покоя ни днем, ни ночью.  
Рафаэлло никогда бы не подумал, что при свете солнца будет до ужаса и дрожи пугаться промелькнувшей тени, скрипа половиц и шорохов занавесок. В любом дуновении ветра ему чудился мягкий и опасный голос Роше. Каждая тень, даже отбрасываемая деревом, через секунду начинала клубиться и мерцать жуткими золотыми огнями. Рафаэлло стал бояться выходить из дома, много времени проводил в комнате, приходя в себя только тогда, когда с ним был Тик Так. Но как только тот уходил заниматься своими делами, Рафаэлло оставался на растерзание стае кошмаров.  
Ночные бесстыжие сны стали совсем уж откровенными. И теперь в них был Роше, к нему можно было прикоснуться, дотронуться до тела. Он делал в этих снах все, что хотел, его прикосновения оставляли реальные следы, а горло потом саднило от криков и стонов. Рафаэлло не хотел подчиняться ему, не желал испытывать стыдное удовольствие от его действий. Но Роше игнорировал попытки сопротивления, раз за разом окуная во тьму.  
А когда это стало происходить наяву, Рафаэлло понял, что сходит с ума. Теперь Роше чудился ему везде, любое прикосновение заставляло волоски на коже вставать дыбом. И голос продолжал звать Рафаэлло, прячась в шелесте листьев и скрипе деревянного пола.  
Тик Так каждый день беспокойно выспрашивал у него, почему он стал таким уставшим, разбитым, и почему у него такой странный взгляд. Рафаэлло пытался успокаивать его — рассказать все Тик Таку он все так же не мог, подобная мысль вызывала внутренний протест. Легко было догадаться, чем это было вызвано. Рафаэлло даже не сумел снять с пальца кольцо, которое тогда взял в поместье, хотя пробовал неоднократно. Роше не давал ему сделать этого.  
Рафаэлло устал. Он мог уплыть в очередной полубредовый сон в любой момент, шарахался от каждого звука или шороха. Его жизнь стала сплошным непрекращающимся кошмаром, который нельзя было отделить от реальности.  
И из этого кошмара был только один выход.  
  
***  
  
— Ты пришел? — Роше выглядел скучающим. Но Рафаэлло не был настроен играть в вежливость.  
— Чего ты хочешь? — спросил он. — Прошу тебя, прекрати это! Ты забрал у меня все, забрал мой покой и мой разум. Чего ты добиваешься?  
Роше помедлил, будто решаясь на что-то. Потом произнес:  
— Положи руку на стекло.  
Рафаэлло выполнил его приказ. Ладонь погрузилась в зеркало, и по ту сторону пальцы сжала крепкая рука Роше.  
— Я хочу, чтобы ты пришел ко мне.  
Рафаэлло как завороженный смотрел в глаза Роше. Там кружилась золотая бездна, и она обещала ему спокойствие, мир, все то, чего он был лишен долгое время.  
— Хорошо, — тихо выдохнул он. Роше торжествующе улыбнулся и потянул его за руку.  
Рафаэлло показалось, что он нырнул в плотную, густую жидкость. Пройдя сквозь нее, он оказался в темноте — лицом к лицу со своим самым страшным кошмаром. Тьма заклубилась, протянув к дрожащему Рафаэлло липкие щупальца. Она уже смаковала вкусную трапезу.  
Но рядом был Роше. Он прижал Рафаэлло к себе, как будто заглядывая в душу. В его глазах тоже была бездна, но в нее Рафаэлло почти отчаянно хотел упасть.  
Горячий поцелуй обжег губы. Рафаэлло не в силах был закрыть глаза, не смотреть, как золотое мерцание спокойствия затапливает его сознание. И вскоре в его мире не осталось ничего, кроме этого сияния.  
  
**Эпилог**  
  
Когда Рафаэлло не пришел вечером домой, Тик Так всерьез обеспокоился. Друг так не поступал никогда — если бы он решил переночевать в другом месте, то позвонил бы. А вот так исчезать было совершенно ему несвойственно.  
Тик Так понимал, что в данный момент обращаться в полицию с заявлением смысла не было — скорее всего, ему отказали бы, мотивируя тем, что прошло слишком мало времени. Но это вовсе не значило, что он не стал ничего предпринимать.  
И поэтому следующим же утром, спустя сутки после исчезновения Рафаэлло, Тик Так отправился на поиски. Забыв о своих проблемах, он обошел город, посетил все места, о которых Рафаэлло хоть когда-нибудь упоминал. Но все было напрасно.  
Солнце уже клонилось к западу, когда Тик Так остановился неподалеку от тропинки к заброшенному дому. Он окинул строение задумчивым взглядом. Вспомнилось, как Рафаэлло расспрашивал о поместье, вспомнились его глаза, горевшие живым интересом. Тик Так, посомневавшись какое-то время, медленным шагом направился к дому.  
Дверь была распахнута и едва поскрипывала на ветру. Зайдя внутрь, Тик Так поежился — атмосфера смерти и запустения, царившая здесь, ему не нравилась.  
Однако он тут же позабыл про свои опасения, когда увидел четко отпечатавшиеся на пыльном полу следы. И они вели на второй этаж.  
— Раф! — выкрикнул Тик Так, взбегая вверх по лестнице. Скрип деревянных перекрытий показался ему издевательским.  
Следы вели к одной из дверей. Распахнув ее, Тик Так замер, широко раскрыв глаза.  
На пыльном полу, усыпанном осколками разбитого зеркала, лежал Рафаэлло. Деревянная рама была пуста, и на нее падал яркий луч летнего солнца.


End file.
